


Sorry Sweetheart, I can't help myself

by Starshaker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Mutual Pining, On the Run, Pack Dynamics, Protective Peter, Stilinski Family Feels, Threats of Violence, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/pseuds/Starshaker
Summary: Stiles is in trouble but he has a plan which involves giving Peter everything he wants.





	Sorry Sweetheart, I can't help myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/gifts).



Peter reached for his ringing phone and answered without looking at who was calling.

“Hello?”

“You need to get over to the house,” Talia said, “It’s Stiles,” The tone of her voice had Peter on his feet and halfway to the door of his apartment before she said another word.

\--

He burst into the living room and he eyes fell past his close family to Stiles lying on the sofa propped up against the armrest and cradling his arm to his chest 

“As much as I would rather be anywhere else, I could really use your help,” Stiles said. He winced as he turned to sit up and stand to meet Peter halfway across the room. 

“Why are you here?” Peter asked sharply, “Where are your...associates?” Peter cocked his head to one side and glared at Stiles. In his periphery he saw both Talia and Laura ready themselves though he wasn’t sure if it were to hold back Stiles or himself. 

“I really thought you might not answer the door. Would you rather I had set up camp in the stairwell of your apartment or something? Hoped for the best?” Stiles brushed past him and Peter breathed in quickly and immediately regretted it when Stiles’ scent set him at ease when he knew it should do anything but that. Stiles bent to pick up a rucksack from by the window and Peter shot a glance to his sister and niece. Laura was poorly concealing her amusement

“What are you laughing at?” He snapped and turned back to Stiles and behind him Talia scolded her daughter and sent her off into the kitchen to where his nephew Derek lingered quietly.

“It’s nice to see you’ve kept track of me, Stiles,” Peter said as he reached out to turn Stiles by his shoulders and push him towards the hallway before he took out any of the ornaments with his rucksack. Just to be safe he took the rucksack from him and set it by the stairs out of Stiles’ reach. Nothing smelled suspicious but he felt safer knowing it was out of Stiles’ hands whatever it contained. It was a surprise that it was given up so easily but then Stiles did look more put upon than when they last met.

“Don’t flatter yourself but it helps me sleep at night to know where you are, usually because that means you’re not in the nearest hundred miles,”

“Why are you here now then?” He asked

“I need you to help me kill a rogue alpha.”

“Before I ask why, you should probably specify whether you want me to be the one killing it,”

“Well I’m already bait so yeah, I will need you for something,” Stiles said dismissively.

“You didn’t like me much the last time I was an alpha, neither did my sister,” Peter said dryly.

“Don’t worry, I think you’ve grown as a person since then,” Stiles said as he pat Peter’s cheek with his freezing cold hand. Peter caught his hand before he could pull away. 

“And just when I was beginning to think that an alpha like you would be pretty useful about now,” Stiles tried to yank his hand away and though he was unsuccessful Peter released him after a few seconds more. “Are you in or not?” Stiles asked.

“Of course, but my sister in in the next room and alpha’s aren’t know for co-existing peacefully. Why won’t you ask her to do the honours?”

“It’s cute that you think you’d be an alpha for very long,” Stiles said, “I bet it wouldn’t take you a week to get killed. Probably by someone who hadn’t been an alpha as long,”

“Your goading could use some work.” Peter said. He crossed his arms across his chest and smirked with Stiles mirrored the action.

“Help me anyway,” Stiles insisted. 

“As much as I’ve missed your scent, I’m finding it’s a little overripe at the moment,” Peter said and pulled at the front of Stiles’ hoody and shot it a look of disgust.

“I’ve been on the run from this alpha for three days but y’know, I’m glad you haven't lost your creepiness or sense of humour. Where’s your shower?” Stiles shoved past Peter and started up the stairs, leaving his rucksack behind him. Peter followed close on his heel. 

“Why is it chasing you down?” Peter asked as they reached the first floor. Stiles shot a look back to him.

“They may have been under the impression that werewolf mates are real, that I was theirs, and that I wasn’t going to kill their whole pack of murderous thugs before getting the hell out of dodge,”

“How many?” Peter gestured for him to carry on down the hallway towards the room and en suite he used when he stayed over. It felt more isolated from his sister’s interference. Stiles stepped into the bedroom, glanced around and carried on through it to the ensuite.

“Eight.” He said. Peter refused to prompt him to say whether he’d taken them down on his own. He more than suspected it was true but to hear Stiles admit it would take them straight back to where they’d left things two years previously.

“Towels are in there,” Peter gestured to the cupboard, “Help yourself to anything.” Peter turned on his heel and retreated to the bedroom, only taking another deep breath once he heard the shower turn on. 

It hadn’t been the first time he’d pictured Stiles showering and Peter palmed a heavy hand against his crotch before willing the sensation away. It would do little to stop the knowing looks from his sister and her family. He strode out of the room as Stiles began humming. 

Peter heard Talia send Derek and Laura out of the house as Peter descended the stairs and they crossed paths as he headed towards the kitchen in search of Talia. 

Laura shot him a wary look and then when she glanced back to drag Derek out behind her he rolled his eyes and huffed. He yanked back as Peter reached them. 

“Is he on our side now?” Derek asked, “You said before-,”

“Your dear mother thinks he can be trusted well enough. I’d love to know where she gets her information,”

“Come back for dinner at seven,” Talia told then and Laura dragged Derek out of the house without another word to Peter. He listened to them until they were at the garage before he turned to his sister.

“So either you trust him or you want me to get rid of him,” Peter said as he took a seat at the table “I’m afraid I’m a little hazy on your intentions this time around,”

“I think he’s right.”

“That a rogue alpha needs to be put down? And there I was thinking we wanted to be more overt about the whole creature of the night existence. A decent rogue could start a revolution,”

“I think you’ll hurt yourself very quickly if you became an alpha,” Talia said, “But I know you’ve always wanted it. Stiles has asked for our help. Your help, because he seems to trust you and not the rest of the pack. He seems to be telling the truth, but you know him better than anyone.” Talia hesitated and reached across the table towards Peter, “He said he wanted to give you this power and then protect you as long as you kept it,”

“He’s a liar, and usually very good liar, so his bluntness should tell you something, don’t you think?”

“That’s for you to sort out,” Talia said, “Stiles Stilinski has always been your responsibility.”

“I thought I swapped with Derek for doing the dishes once a week and taking out the trash,”

“No-one knows Stiles like you do.”

“I thought I made it clear I don’t know him half as well as I thought,”

“As your alpha I want you to work with him,” Talia said firmly. Peter felt the instruction from his alpha settle in his bones and knew he’d be unlikely to betray it. 

“And if you’re not my alpha at the end of it?” Peter asked.

“You’ll always be a part of this a pack, Peter,” Talia said. Her soft tone was unnerving and Peter eyed her up as he tried to work out her motivations.

“I won’t let you go rogue.” Peter looked up to Stiles stood in the doorway, his rucksack over his shoulder and dressed in Peter’s clothes, his own worn clothes bunched up in one hand at his side. Peter scowled and silently cursed himself for not hearing Stiles approach.

“You?” Peter asked skeptically.

“Yeah, as it happens,” Stiles said. He shrugged one shoulder and glanced past Peter to his sister and then without a word shared between them Stiles held both hands up in mock surrender. “I’ll wait on the porch.” He said and turned back down the hallway. “There’s only so many times a guy can be threatened with having his throat ripped out, y’know,” He muttered as he retreated down the hallway and out of the front door. 

“I think he still cares for you.”

“When you called me you implied he was in danger,” Peter grumbled as he pushed himself up from the table. 

“When he arrived he fainted into my daughter’s arms with three dislocated limbs and drenched in the scents of other wolves. I was concerned.”

“Well I suppose I should thank you for your concern, Peter said, “On his behalf at least.”

“You always make it sound like its an effort for me to be concerned for my brother’s welfare.”

“If this goes how Stiles thinks it will, you won’t have to be concerned for very much longer.”

“You’re a better man than that Peter.”

“We’ll see.” 

\--

Peter left his sister’s kitchen. Left his sister's house completely, and stepped past Stiles who was sat on the steps of the porch, his knees hugged up to his chest.

“I hope you’ll let me enjoy this,” Peter said he glanced back as Stiles looked up and grinned.

“You want to hear my plan?” He asked. 

“Do I get to kill anything tonight?” Peter asked.

“Uh, the alpha’s about a day behind me. I’ve got a tracker on him. Do you want to meet him on home turf of neutral? He’s not exactly going to respect boundaries.”

“Now that I am used to,” Peter drawled. 

“Really? That’s what you’re going with? Because as far as boundaries go there’s plenty of pot, kettle, and black to go around.” Stiles pushed himself up sharply from the steps and faced Peter at his own level. Peter rolled his eyes and heard his sister laugh to herself inside the house.

“I’d like to say the most recent intrusion of boundaries is your own?”

“My what?”

“Intrusion of boundaries, but then I won’t be outdone.” Peter grabbed the front of Stiles shirt and pulled him forwards for a hard kiss which lasted only a few seconds, as long as he dared before shoving Stiles away again. The rush of pheremones in the air coupled with the Stiles quickened heartbeat and dilated pupils was almost enough for Peter to test his luck and kiss him again. He restrained the urge and settled for watching Stiles as he regained his composure, glared at Peter and stalked past him towards the garage.

“You’d better still have a decent taste in cars,” Stiles called back.

“For you darling, only the best.”

\--

Peter knew that Stiles was keeping count of just how many times he’d said “I don’t like your plan.” and yet he stubbornly refused to alter it in any respect. 

They’d closed half the distance between themselves and the rogue alpha before pulling off into a back road motel where Stiles called the alpha with a dramatic apology and their location to meet. The lie that he wanted to reconcile and make amends fell off his tongue easily and Peter remembered how easily he believed it himself. After a few short minutes Stiles brought the conversation to a close.

“Want to get a room then? He said he’d get here tomorrow,”

“Do you expect him to lie and attempt to kill you in your sleep?”

“Yeah actually, but I can mark up the door with mountain ash.”

“I’d rather you didn’t,”

“I don’t have enough for two rooms, I’ve burnt through money these past few days. Fastest transport only,”

“You’d better start using your charms then if you expect me to carry on paying for you,” Peter said. He stepped out of the car and started towards the office.

\--

Stiles pushed past Peter as soon as the key had turned in the lock dropped his bag at the foot of the bed and face planted onto the pillow with a groan.

“Would you like me to keep watch?”

Stiles fumbled with his back pockets before throwing his phone in Peter’s direction without looking.

“Tracker says he’s about five hours out. Please let me sleep almost that long.” Stiles muttered into the pillow . he squirmed on top of the covers as he pulled the pillow out to hug it against his chest

“What am I supposed to do? Play guard dog.”

“If you’re itching for a fight the mini fridge is making enough noise that it could probably hold a conversation,” Stiles muttered, his eyes were already shut tight and his heart and breathing rate had started to slow.

Peter watched him for a minute or so as his breathing evened out and the tension eased from his shoulders. Peter glanced through the broken line of the blind and back at the room. Initially he supposed the armchair was the best option however as soon as he sank into it and a faint air of old sweat and urine wafted up from the cushions he felt his stomach turn. He pushed himself up to his feet immediately and looked for his next best option. 

He walked across to the bed and settled on the thin strip of the covers that Stiles hadn’t sprawled across. The headboard creaked as he leant back against it but was silent once it was flat against the wall.

“What ‘chu do’in?” Stiles muttered without opening his eyes. 

“Getting comfortable,” Peter said, “Go back to sleep.” 

Stiles sighed and relaxed into the pillow once again. As he relaxed his leg pressed against Peter’s, warm and solid. When Peter was wholly convinced Stiles was asleep he reached out a hand to touch Stiles’ hair. 

“Dude, ‘m try’n to sleep,” Stiles groaned. He reached up to push Peter’s hand away and then to Peter’s surprise he didn’t let go when he’d pushed their hands to the thin line of mattress between them. Peter shifted his fingers slightly and Stiles fingers fell in between his own.

“Sorry sweetheart, I can’t help myself,”

\--

Peter only realised he was dozing when Stiles’ phone began beeping in his hand and before he’d realised what it was and reacted it was snatched from his hand. 

“Getting slow?” Stiles asked as he began frantically typing. “He’s about half an hour out and...Shit, uh, I think he’s got backup,”

“So have you.”

“You’ll watch my back?”

“As long as you watch mine,” Peter said.

“I’ll probably end up impaled and bruised by the end of the night then, huh?” Stiles asked. Peter shrugged.

“I doubt it’ll be a result of whatever scuffle you’re dragged me into, but it’s possible I’m sure.”

“Promises, promises,” Stiles said, “We’d better get set up, you ready?”

\--

Peter was about to wonder out loud if this wolf was ever going to follow them out to the wooded wasteland behind the motel. The trees kept them out of sight of the road and anyone who wandered out from the motel. Any wolf with half a brain cell wouldn’t be lured out into a trap like the one Stiles had set up, but apparently that’s what Stiles was counting on.

Peter pushed up from the abandoned halfpipe and dropped a hand to Stiles’ shoulder as he passed. 

“Showtime,” He muttered and then cleared as he heard the other werewolf start down the closest path from the back of the motel, “I’ll meet him up in the lott darling, don’t come out til I come find you.” The werewolf heading towards then stopped in their tracks. 

“Be careful,” Stiles said. The waver in his voice was convincing enough that Peter very nearly called off the so-called lan there and then. 

“What have I got to worry about, love?” Peter asked. He broker into a jog up the opposite path to the one The wolf was approaching from. He reached the parking lot and circled around. It was pleasantly surprising to see the alpha’s second in command guarding the front of the motel. Peter started towards him and the movement caught the werewolf’s attention. Peter nodded as he approached and the stranger nodded back. Peter was a step past him when he let his claws extend from his fingertips and whipped around to cut across the werewolf’s throat. 

The wolf dropped, clutching his throat and a second later Peter grabbed either side of his head and twisted sharply. The body in his hands fell limp. Peter dragged him to a nearby bench and slumped him against the back and arm. He could pass for another passed out drunk until they could dispose of him. 

Peter quickened his pace back around the other side of the motel, only relaxing slightly when he heard Stiles’ voice.

“Please, I didn’t mean it I was just scared,” Stiles begged.

“You thought you could just go running to another wolf to protect you, well it looks like they’re just as stupid as you are. Left you all alone have they?”

“He’ll be back, if you want a fight you hardly want to pit your wits against me right. Pathetic weak human, right?”

“Your new friend will hardly turn into your knight in shining armour when he finds out the kind of hunter you are,” The werewolf said. Peter skidded in the mud down the last few metres of the bank to see the alpha striding towards Stiles. Stiles took a step back and Peter knew he was safe within a mountain ash circle.

“If you think he’s bad, then we have _got_ to get acquainted,” Peter said. The alpha turned on him, his red eyes flaring 

“You think I’m lying? This hunter murdered my whole pack,”

“If I’d known I would have helped him.”

“Then I’ll kill both of you.” The Alpha snarled.

“Unlikely,” Peter scoffed. From the corner of his eye he saw Stiles slip something from his pocket and Peter bared his teeth and fangs to the alpha. It was enough of a distraction for Stiles to level the taser at the alpha and fire. 

The alpha fell to his knees and roared. Peter took his opportunity and shot forward, claws extended and in a clean sweep he tore the alpha’s throat out. The rush was instant bliss but then he too found himself on his knees.

“Easy right?” Stiles said from behind him. “Peter? You okay?”

Peter gasped for breath as the power coursed through his veins. Though he was doubled over he held up a hand to keep Stiles back in a weak attempt to prevent an impulse response and Stiles would end up bitten and turned. 

“If you’re not speaking by the time I count to one hundred, I’m calling Talia.”

“No.” Peter hissed.

“Derek then. You’ve always trusted Derek. If anyone will be able to help you get your anchor under control it’d be him right?”

“Was that what you did last time? Set my sister on my tail because you knew you were going to tear my control from me?!” Peter snarled.

“We had different ideas of what constituted doing the right thing.”

“And now?” He snapped

“Now what?” Stiles asked, his voice breaking with a fear and desperation.

“Are you going to leave again?” Peter asked.

“No! No I’m not.” A desperate laugh erupted from Peter’s throat.

“You always could lie to me. Always one step out of reach.” Peter dug his claws deep into his palms as every nerve felt as though it were on fire.

“Not a lie,” Stiles said. Time seemed to slow down as Stiles’ heartbeat picked up but not over the words but afterwards, as he stepped over the hastily thrown down line of mountain ash. 

Peter only looked up so far as to see the sneakers within his eyeline.

“And I’m not out of reach. I’m here. Come on big guy, back to humanity.”

“Stiles,” Peter gasped. He reached for Stiles and dragged him in until he could press his forehead against Stiles’ shoulder.

“Hey, I’ll drive us back to your place okay? You, uh, you don’t need to tell me the way,” Stiles said. He dragged Peter up to standing and led him up to the bank towards the car. Peter let himself bask in Stiles’ scent and his instincts began to settle. 

\--

They both collapsed onto Peter’s sofa when they got to the apartment. Peter’ control was secure for the moment; though with the way Stiles sat with his head back against the sofa cushions, his neck exposed, Peter’s renewed instincts were getting the test of his life.

“My dad thinks I got out of all of this y’know. I left Beacon Hills, went to college, got my degree in criminology and .. I can’t even remember what I told him, and now I’m consulting up and down the country,” Stiles admitted.

“And for the past three years you’ve actually being doing what?” Peter asked. He shut his eyes and listened to his companions voice, heartbeat and breathing. 

“I took a year extra to get my degree, spent too much of my second year investigating some disappearances and traumas of a group of other kids that were a little too supernatural to be drugs. Then I tried to go home for a bit, get my bearings bt it wasn’t the same. Felt like wearing a jumper two sizes to small,”

“And then you indulged your inner hunter?” Peter said. He couldn’t help but smile; he knew he was prodding Stiles’ pride.

“It’s not like I channelled my inner Gerard Argent. I just, there is a thrill to it, that I probably shouldn’t enjoy, and it’s something that I missed when I tried to be normal again. Nothing was challenging anymore when I wasn’t fighting for my life.” “I’m not like Scott, I can’t just offer the newly bitten werewolves of the world a hug and tell them they’re special now but everything’s going to be alright.”

“There’s no one way to be good.” Peter said with a sigh and pushed himself up off the sofa. 

“Learnt that from experience have you?” Stiles looked up at him and held Peter’s gaze as his heart picked up a touch. “What do you see when you look at me?” Stiles asked as he tipped his head to one side.

“And I thought you were the smart one,” Peter scoffed.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Stiles asked indignantly.

“What I see, what I see.” Peter muttered as he ran his hand back through his hair and felt like he was sixteen years old again all over again. He made his decision as he turned back to face Stiles, “I see a man who knows where to turn when his life is in danger, I happen to like that. I see a man who wanted to give me the power I’d always wanted, I like that too.” Peter flashed his now red eyes and Stiles shifted in his seat and a moment later his chemosignals permeated the air. Peter cocked his head to one side and inhaled deeply.

“Do you think I still love you?”

“From all the signs, I’d say you planned to use me all along. I’ve got to wonder how far you were going to take your little game with me though,” Peter said. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Stiles sneered and snorted. 

“Show me,” Peter said, “I always enjoy working you out,”

Stiles shot up from his seat and pushed Peter back with the force of his kiss. Peter bent to pull him up into his arms. 

“Your bedroom looked interesting.”

“You’re welcome to it. Will you be wanting me to sleep on the sofa or stand guard?” Peter asked and he raised one eyebrow.

“Oh bite me,” Stiles aid with a laugh

“I would love to.” Peter whispered.

“Don’t tell your sister,” Stiles whispered back. Peter growled and pushed Stiles against the closest wall. It wasnough to knock Stiles’ breath out of him and he clung to Peter tighter.

“I hate you.” Stiles said. He surged forwards again and kissed Peter hard and fast. Peter would’ve sworn he heart the quick telling beat of his heart as he spoke. “Better make this quick so you can get rid of me again,” Stiles said close to his ear.

“You’d never be so lucky.” Peter whispered. “For the sake of my stability, you’ve already practically promised to stay.”

“I can do that.”

 


End file.
